The Chronicles of the MW: Love that's Dugoen Deep
by The Halberd
Summary: After Fernando wakes up from rough mourning at the office. He is set on a path to one of the more Notorious love Dungeons of Pleasure Island by some of Island's less then favorable people. Will Fernando find Gooseman and Randy? Or will he be trapped in Love that's Dungeon Deep?
1. Chapter 1: A Foggy Mourning

**Author's note: the main character Fernando, as well as Gooseman , Randy and the setting of Pleasure Island created by Sexual Lobster check put his with the following links**

** user/SexuaLobster**

It was dark and gloomy in the Manwhore industries' office. Piss, Seamen, and vomit is in nook and cranny of the office. Our Hero is in one of these many pools of bodily fluids. His name is Fernando and he is a squid hunting manwhore. He is the best squid hunting manwhore in the world since he is the only one. Now Fernando was face first in a pool of strange green liquid that taste like piss and had the texture of sperm. Bubbles start to form in the pool of strange liquid. Fernando started to lift himself from pool of strange liquid. Fernando coughed up some of the strange liquid and gasped for air. Before he could wonder why the green liquid tasted like piss with texture of sperm. Something in his anus begun to rumble back and forth like a hamster going through a tub. Fernando put in right hand down his black shorts to fetch the rumbling thing in his bum. He yanked it with all of his might and now the item was in front of his face.

"Oh thank god it still where I left it" thought Fernando. His phone was still rumble in his hand. Fernando checked who was calling him this early in the morning. It read unknown on his phone. Fernando led back on a wall in front of the strange green liquid. He thought for second of who it could then just then tap on the answer button. Thinking it might be a new client, as Fernando hadn't done a good whoring in a long time.

"WHHHY HEEEEELLLO FERNANDO" Shirk a strange person. Fernando was set a little back by high pitch voice. Fernando put his ear a back on his phone.

"Who are you" asked Fernando wondering who the high pitch stranger was.

"OH Just an acquaintance you meet during the formal orgy" giggled the high-pitch weirdo.

Fernando was confused; he thought the formal orgy was in happening in five days. He knew for a fact that he got his custom tuxedo with crouch flap only yesterday. The High-pitch Weirdo giggled like a school girl on her period.

"Well BEFORE I goooo, I recommend that you head over to fifth street to meet a Mr. AIDS" said the high-pitch weirdo.

Fernando remained silent as the high-pitch weirdo giggled. He known from the tone is wasn't suggestion it was a demand. His pubic hair was itchy and it wasn't from the crabs. Great danger lay ahead of Fernando and his pubs knew it. Although Fernando just thought that it was his crabs that were making him itchy.

"So what ask this Mr. AIDS Then" asked Fernando as he scratches his crouch.

"Tehehe it's quite simple _Does itch or Burn?_ And he'll known it's you" answered the weirdo.

Fernando he remains quite while still scratching his crouch.

"I guess that I have made things clean enough for you, WEELL I am off then" said the weirdo.

The call had ended with Fernando in silent, not knowing what to do next. The first thing the he should do is get out the pool of vomit he is sitting. Fernando got up from the pool of vomit with a pounding headache drilling his head. He stumbles his way to his desk to get some clothes as his shirt and shorts are covered in piss and vomit. As he got to his desk he pulled the bottom drawer with his late pair of - side when trashing the office.

"Maybe I knock it over this time" thought Fernando. As he head toss the door he stepped in various pools of piss, sperm, and vomit. Sometimes it was combination of the three. Fernando didn't mind as he was expedited manwhore that has done many of a wick thing to his feet. Fernando stands in front of the door with his hands in his shorts and sunglass hanging from his tank top. He grabbed the cold handle of the door with his hands and he felt a strange yet familiar green liquid. He pondered for second wondering what this strange liquid could be, but the voice of the high-pitch weirdo was in the back of his mind. Fernando had other things he needed to attend too. He open the door and the blazing sun of Pleasure Island glare deep into Fernando's eyes making his headache even worse. He then put on the aviator sunglasses he acquitted from Gooseman's desk. Then Fernando took his first steps toss fifth street to find his Mr. AIDS.

Fernando started to make his way to Fifth Street. He looked at his phone to see the relationships he had either damaged or beyond repaired. Strangely nearly all of his text gone expect a few odd ones that made no sense to Fernando at the time, they were sent by Gooseman and they read.

"Fernando remain me to get more anal cream, my ass is on fire" and the other one was just the phase Acorn cake. Fernando stroked his musty bread wondering what it could mean. But before he knew it he was on Fifth Street. Fernando tipped his aviators to scan around to look for this Mr. AIDS. Which was hard since Fernando didn't known what he looked like. He contained to look around until he locked eyes with a nicely dress man with a top hat and a fake mustache. He was also wearing sunglasses that looked like Gooseman's. Fernando guesses that he was Mr. AIDS; Fernando made his way to the wall Mr. AIDS was leaning against. Fernando lead against the same wall that Mr. AIDS was leading against.

"Dose it Itch or Burn" said Fernando to the man in the top hat without looking at him.

"So Mr. Syphilis must have sent you my way then?" asked Mr. AIDS.

"Hmf, so that's what he goes by" answered Fernando.

"Well He isn't the most pleasant man to talk too" said Mr. AIDS. "He told me to give you this"

Mr. AIDS reach into the coat and pulled out an envelope.

"This is for your friend Gooseman"

Fernando grabbed the envelope from Mr. AIDS' hands. He wonder what the envelope contained, it was a thick envelope. But not thick enough to be cash. Fernando started to feel up the envelope like cat lady taking a man's genitals for the first time. As his fingers go up and down he feel what he thought could be photos. Fernando's face did not hide that he was worried about its context of the envelope. Mr. AIDS twirled his fake mustache looking in the distance wondering if he left his oven on.

"Will I meet more of your people?" asked Fernando still fondling the evnvelope.

"Depends on what Mr. Syphilis planning" said Mr. AIDS tipping his shads.

Fernando knew what his next move should be, he shoved the envelope down his shorts and with great haste he went to the closet yogurt stand. It was roughly three feet away from where Fernando and Mr. AIDS had made their exchange. Fernando pated all around his pants looking for some cash to buy from the yogurt vendor, He found one of his many credit cards taped between his thigh and balls. Thankfully the vendor was a new age hipster and took credit cards. Fernando order himself some Grape flavored yogurt. As the vendor poured the grape flavored yogurt, Fernando wondered what the photos in the envelope could be. But he dare not open as he is all too familiar what will happen if you open Gooseman's mail. While remembering horrid things Gooseman would have done. The Vendor graffed at Fernando snapping back to reality from the horrid images in his head

"Here is your yogurt Living Being" said the vendor. Fernando snapped himself back to reality and paid for his yogurt. He took the yogurt and started to make his way to Gooseman's house. As Fernando walked and eat his yogurt. His mind started to wonder again back to the context of the envelope. He knew it was photos, but of what? Fernando took a spoonful of yogurt as started to list all of the possible photos of him and Gooseman could be in the envelope. It could simply be Sexy Christmas Photos from last years or be photos of dance choreography from Gooseman's cancelled South American tour. But it couldn't have been either as the sexy Christmas photos were in the lost in the Post Offices fires. The choreography photos are bared deep in the Walrus Pit during one of East Pleasure Islanders' raids. Fernando finished his yogurt and throw to the road. His mind wondering what troubles may be ahead of him. He hailed a taxi so he could get to one of Gooseman's safe houses to get his hands on a proper ride to Gooseman's Home.

A Cab stop in font of Fernando the cab cover all over with boobs and male genitals, it was an average cab for Pleasure Island.

"To Roger's Street by Bad Beds Brevard good sir" said Fernando entering the Cab.

"Not a problem fine customer" Said the Welsh Cab driver.

The driver started to go on about cock fight he saw last night. But Fernando ignored him, his mind still wondering what the photos. He was lost in thought once again only to be brought back by the Cab driver.

"Hey We're here Customer" said the cab driver. Fernando came back to his to senses, He handed him his card to pay for the fair. Not paying attention to the price. The driver handed back Fernando his card. Fernando left the cab without a word. He looked around the area looking for something. In the back of his mind he was remembering Gooseman telling him how to get into the bad bed safe house.

"Well I Bring good news, I just won our self's a new safe house" said Gooseman. Fernando remembered that Gooseman pulled his hand out of his pocket and showed Fernando a key.

"This is the key to the new safe house, the blind man told me is that it is located by roger's Street" said Gooseman. "The door is by a lime green mattress under mountain of white and turquoise pillows. He recalled it took him and Gooseman a solid hour before the found mattress. Gooseman found the door under an orange vomit stained mattress. Fernando moved the mattress then Gooseman unlocked the door. While checking the place out to see how safe it was Goose man stated.

"Well it seems fine, anyway I going to hide the key in a rock that resembles my great Aunts Getty's Bum"

Fernando sniped to reality as he located the run down mattress factory where the safe house is. Roger's street is at the edge of the city where Manwhore Industries resides. Fernando fell to ground out of exhaust. It seems that Fernando had a rougher night then he had thought. He coughed up that strange green liquid that tasted like piss with texture of sperm. It got him wondering what this stuff really is. The entire thing just didn't feel right to Fernando. He started to move his finger in around in small pond. It felt much like sperm, but didn't feel right to touch it. He continued to think of all the strange concoctions that pledge Pleasure Island's underground market. Few that came to mind didn't quite match the green liquids derision. Fernando gave the liquid a great whiff to get better understanding of what it could be. He quickly pulled his head away from the pool as fast as he could. While he didn't quite known what the liquid is, but he now knows where to look for its origin. Fernando got himself back up and started to walk towards the factory. He move his way through the rumble of the factory to locate pile of pillows where the safe house resides. The factory seems to be in rougher shape then it was last time he was here. Fernando guessed that a gimp gather must have happen in the last couple days. Oil and lotion were shatter ever where, He had to carefully move his way to avoid slipping. The Gimps must had a grand orgy to this many variety of oils and lotions. The small of lavender, spring breeze, and cow urine filled the factory air. Fernando keep tip toeing his way to the rock where Gooseman hide the key. It didn't take him long to find the rock shaped like Gooseman's Great Aunt Getty's Bum. He started to feel up the rock to get a feeling how deep the rocks hole was. Fernando put his hands into one of the pools of lotion to get them nice and slippy Then with all of his might he plunge his fist down into the rock's hole to locate the key. With every ounce of his Manwhore skill he moved his hand around the curved of hole. Fernando felt the key deep in the rock. His arm was completely in the rock and with skill that he used to get into rock; he used it to pull his arm out with key in hand. Fernando was arm was stiff; he hadn't fisted anyone in quite a long time. He got back up and started to head in the direction of the hidden safe house. Fernando used every skill he knows to avoid the various pools of oil, lotion, and bodily fluid from the gimps' grand orgy. It took Fernando some time to reach the pile of pillows that hides the safe house. As he approached it, a foul stench started to settle on the surroundings. Fernando was in fount of pile. He stood still; he took a great whiff of the air. Fernando knows that smell all too well. It was the stench of Kim-Jong Wa, one of Pleasure most infamous underground bosses. Fernando started to get a clearer picture of what happen last night.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Goes the Goose?

The Chronicles of the Manwhore

Chapter 2: Where Goes the Goose?

Kin-Jong Wa has a bit of a history with Manwhore Industries, some good, some really bad and creepy. Fernando wasn't that fond of him, even though Wa was the best customer he had in mouths. Just mentioning his name put a bad raspberry taste in Fernando's mouth. Another piece was added to the puzzle that lays before Fernando and he did not like it one bit. Fernando search around the pile of pillows to see if Wa or his goons laid around any unwelcoming surprises. Luckily enough for Fernando the only thing of instead he found was a walrus tusk. While he found it strange that walrus tusk was in the ruins of a factory. He guessed that maybe it was used by the gimps during the orgy that happen not that long ago. He tucked the tusk safely between his butt checks, knowing that it would bring luck. It's a common belief among the perverted of Pleasure Island. Fernando jumped head first in the pile of white and turquoise pillows. He landed face first on the orange mattress, while he nearly broke his neck. He got himself back up, he got off the mattress. He pushed the mattress to the side and a door appeared from below it. The door was in engraved with a beautiful walrus in a wig; Fernando was a little shock he didn't remember the door being like that. He never forgets sexy objects, that green liquid might have something to with it or it could have simply have been one of the myriad of drugs he has snort. But the door bugged him more than if should have. Fernando pulled the key from his shorts and tried to see if the key fits in the lock. He gently inserted the key into the lock with great care. He moaned in pleasure as he turn the key feeling unlock the door. He opened the door thinking that he might just he paranoid about it. He opened the door and went down the set of stairs behind it. He closed the door behind him as he travel down to the safe house. The stairs started to crumble a bit as Fernando walked down them. The safe house become clearer as Fernando reached the bottom of the stairs. The foul smell still linger in his nose, it left him uneasy. Expecting the worst Fernando turned on the light. The floor was soaked in beer, blood and piss all over; a couch was in the center of the room. Broken filing cabinets filled with canned goods covered the wall left to the stairs. A lime green motocross bike covered by white bed sheets lend against the wall right to the stairs. He climbed down the stairs seeing ever thing that was just described. As his feet touched the floor of the safe house, he let out sigh of relief. It was exactly how he left it. But fatigue finally started to dawn on to the manwhore, he stumbled his way to the couch. As he flopped on the couch Fernando's head was throbbing in pain, which made it very clear to him some pretty crazy shit happen last night. Now he really started to recall what the hell happen last night. But to no ad vile as the various drugs he must have taken left nothing but a blur and the feeling of sweet Asian ass in his mind. He came to a realized that his memory has been a blur for serval days. It felt like a granny gimp had given Fernando a good old fashion oil ass slam to his brain. He stood up from the couch as he knew Gooseman probably had a better recollection of what happen. As he a very halogenic fungus stuck in his left lung. Fernando walked over to the filing cabinets to grabs some food before he leaves. He pulled out can of penguin meat and a can of walrus juice. He needed to rejuvenate himself fast and nothing kicks harder than walrus juice mixed with penguin meat. With this odd concussion it got him back on his feet, but only for little while. He grabbed the motocross bike by the handles and brought over to couch. Fernando pressed a button under the couch. With that a hidden exit appeared too left of him. Fernando jumped on the bike and hit the gas harder than pissed off psycho crack head. He sped as fast as he could out of the ruins of the factory. He needed to get to Gooseman has fast as he could. The photos that Mr. AIDS gave him started to really eat away Fernando. As he traversed the forests of Pleasure Island doing tricks all the way. As he grow closer to Gooseman's house what the photo where about continued to haunted his mind, so much so that he flob a trick. Fernando landed face first in the dirt. He didn't get up for bit as his mind was focused on what the hell those photos were about. Just then he remembered what the screeching weirdo Mr. Syphilis told him that they meet at the formal orgy. But the last time he could remember was him getting his custom suit for it. But that when it dawn on to him that it must have been the last thing he did before getting hopped up on drugs. As anyone could tell you once you start chasing the Ratmen you lose track of time. A lot of things started to make more sense to Fernando such as the strange green liquid. So with great haste he jumped back on the bike and wheelied his way to gooseman's house. It wouldn't take him that long as he was landing all of his sick tricks with great skill. He grown ever closer to the house with every trick he pulled off. Once Gooseman's house was in sight Fernando revived up the bike and dash towards it. He did a power slide all over the yard, effectively ruining it. Fernando knew how furious Gooseman would be, but his prized Spring Rose Bush would have to wait. Fernando slammed the door wide open, he looked around. It was dark and it smelled of old people and goats. Fernando was reviled that it was still the same.

"Gooseman I got mail from one your stalkers, maybe its blackmail?" said Fernando. But there was no response.

Fernando carefully scanned his surroundings, the horrid taste of raspberry started to fill up his mouth. His pubs were on fire and itched like thousand chapped gimps. The Waamen were here and they did something. He had not the slightly clue what they did, but the Waamen were here and Gooseman was involved. He was careful with each step he made. If they were still here then that meant that Gooseman stole him to Kim Jong-Wa. But the sounds of the house were silent, no old granny moaning to death, no weasels crawling at the floor boards, and worst of all the goats didn't say a peep. Gooseman was gone and it was gone for a while. He rushed to the bondage closet as fast as he could, no one was there. Then he dashed his way to beer closet and he found something unpleasant there. The broken shades of the Gooseman shattered across the floor. Fernando quickly looked around to find any trace that might Gooseman might still be home and he discovered that the Touched Choir Boy White Wine was still there. But why was it still there since the formal orgy happed why was Gooseman's orgy offering still here. Something happed the night of the orgy and it was eating Fernando from the inside out. He slammed his fist against the wall. the shock shacked the various beers and wines hanged on the wall. a can of Aussie Croc Piss beer fell off the wall and slammed against the floor spraying everywhere around the room. The foul smell of the beer filled the room lighting fast and helped bring Fernando to his senses. He pulled an Aussie Croc from the wall and snotgunned it down. The croc pissed rushed all though out his body reviving all of his organ to top performances. The squid hunting man whore had returned in fall force. He was ready for anything now. Despite the horrid things Goose would do to him, the photos are his only lead. He pulled them from his shorts to find out what they were all about and the first thing he saw was a photo of him fisting Kim Jong-Wa in the ass. And the bad taste of raspberries lingered on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Mister Dangerous

The grinning of face of Wa never brought back very pleasant or proud memories, but what it did make some fuzzy things clear. Fernando started to examine the photo closer to see if could spot Gooseman, but the only things that he learned from this single photo was that he attend the formal orgy and the he was very intoxicate while there. Despite the gross feeling he was getting from his left hand he flip over to the next picture. The next picture was simply some blonde haired gent puking his brains out into a the mouth of a dead house. With the turn of each photo it kept getting more twisted and depraved, some this actions where unfamiliar to even Fernando. But it seemed that the orgy went now without a hitch. Something wasn't adding up, it made his pubs itch and for once he didn't think it was the crabs. Gooseman wasn't it any of the pictures, it was just too odd for him to process. The photos looked like they were taken with Gooseman's deluxe camera he bought just for this event. They even had Goose's custom signature printed on the back. Fernando stated to worry a bit about him and what happen the night of the Formal Orgy. The combined power of booze and drugs cleared up how he lost his memory. But for how long was he out for? Was it a day, a week, a few mouths? He was eating at him more then he thought it would. Something happened, what happen he didn't have the slightest clue. Try his hardest to recall from his blacked out memory what occurred that night. As he tried to dive into his mind, all he found were his days as boy walking the beach looking for squid to hunt. But those memories served no propose to him at the moment. His pubs burned like hellfire, his crabs felt if there were screaming in pain. Someone dangerous was here and they wanted Fernando's head. He strake his sexy squid hunting pose as fast as he could. His Insists took over for he was now on the hunt. But the target wasn't a squid or a super lonely rich divorcee, it was something far worse. Fernando gathered all the photos he dropped on the floor, he was about to set a trap. With all of his grace and skill he started to prepare the trap. After a quick visit to the bondage closet he had everything he needed to get his prey. The Squid hunting manwhore was back in full force. The upper floor of the house creek and squeaked as Dangerous walked across the floor. Fernando's body hair stood still as Dangerous made his way downstairs, he needed to move fast for the trap to work. He could tell from the footsteps that it was a man, he wasn't a very tall man. But he was built like an Olympian sex slaver, he could easily take down Fernando if given the change. Unfortunately for him, Fernando wasn't going to give him that change. The Dangerous dwarf stretched and let out a big yawn, he seems he was sleeping upstairs. He must have been waiting for Fernando for a while. Fernando is about to find out how long he has been out for. Dangerous continued to make his way through the house. It seemed he was looking for something; a guess could be made that he looking for Fernando expecting he ran away. Unware of the trap that was set in place for him. Fernando stealthily creeped his way around the Dwaf readying his trap for him. As the dwarf got closer to the door, Fernando pulled a rope with all his might and the dwarf man's leg were tired up as he was pulled up and with great speed Fernando grabed the both his arms and tried they to his feet. The Dwarf man was unable to move, Fernando's time dealing with Wa's twisted wants paid off. Fernando slowly approached the man to his faces to start a pleasant chat.

"I guess Mr. Syphilis wasn't pulling my leg when he said you were quite the snake" said the Dangerous dwarf. This man seems to be friends with the wailing weirdo from over the phone. Fernando walked around the dwarf a few times to make sure the rope was holding him. The white albino whale hair rope was holding the dwarf pretty tightly. Fernando had nothing to fear for the moment.

"Oops I forgot to induce myself, I go by Mr. Gonorrhea, but everyone calls me Gonny." said the dwarf. He had the voice of a stoic welsh man, it seemed to fit the man quite well. His face looked like one of those dwarfs you would see in those Hungarian sex films. His beard dangled from his face and swayed as he slowly span around. Fernando had a hard time telling what he was playing as his face had a very joyous expression on it.

"So dose my latest admirer Mr. Syphilis got any more presents for me?" asked Fernando. Gonny's smiled ear to ear, it was quite the creepy look. Gonny started to chuckle like a mad gimp in heat. Fernando tugged at the rope holding, making the knots holding tighter. Gonny let out a very loud moan of pleasure. His weak point was found, but Fernando wasn't surprised by it. Most folks on Pleasure Island were sexual deviants in some form or another. Masochists were a dime a dozen on the Island and there was hundreds of place that specialize in pain and unfortunately for Gonny, Fernando was an ace at bdsm. Fernando walked his way to the bondage closet; He needed a few things to get Gonny to talk.

He did have the time to do a full gig for dear Gonny, it will have to just be a tease. Fernando put on leather gloves and Thigh high boots. He grabbed a whip hanging from the wall, He checked the stable of the whip to mark sure it didn't break on him during the tease. He was ready to get some answer out of dear old gonny. His Manwhore insistent started to take full force, Mister Dangerous wouldn't last very long with him.


	4. Chapter 4: Speak Pig

Fernando slowly strut his way to Gonny, His hips throw his hips back and forth as sexy as he could and it was very sexy. Well for Fernando at least and it was proving to be effective against Gonny. It seems that Fernando had the body type that drove Mister Dangerous mad. Gonny started to sweat in as Fernando came closer to him.

"Haha, think ya could beat the answer out of me" said Gonny very nervously. The lust in his eyes was way too obvious and only a potatoed gimp wound not notice it. Fernando didn't say a single word, all he did crack the whip and gave it a lick. Gonny could barely keep himself together. It seemed that he hadn't had a good whipping in a long time. He was in Fernando's hands and he was going to slip his guts for Fernando to see. He grabbed Gonny's face by the cheeks.

"So is little boy Gonny, a good boy or bad boy?" asked Fernando. Gonny started to breath heavily and his sweat poured on to the floor. He could barely keep himself together. Fernando needed to give him a little push to get what he wanted. He whipped the wall next to Gonny with such great force that he giant mark, Gooseman is going to sell Fernando off to the Southern Guammen slave trade at this rate. But it was worth it as the last of Gonny residences started to crumble. He wanted to be the bad boy oh so badly.

"I'll ask again, are you the good boy who dose what teacher says or are you the bad boy that doesn't do what he is told?" asked Fernando seductively as possible. "But I take it that you're a goodie goodie that most likely get a treat from teacher."

Fernando signed and turned around. He slowly walked away swinging his hips side to side. Gonny couldn't take it anymore, his mind stared to blank. He hadn't been punished in so long and what Fernando was offering him just drove him nuts. His face looked like staved coyote. He can longer take it.

"Syph planned on throwing you into the Walrus pit" yelled Gonny. He finally cracked and he has been a very naughty boy. Fernando turned around and with a great swing his whip on to Gonny's flesh. Gonny moaned like rhino climaxing for the first time. He breathed heavily with great pleasure. Mr. Gonorrhea was long gone and now only the masochist fiend Gonny was left. He was in Fernando's hand. He walked closer to Gonny and grabbed his face tightly.

"Did Gonny blab something he wasn't supposed to?" asked Fernando. "Oh you have been a very bad boy."

Fernando raised his fist and slammed it against Gonny's face as hard as he could. His whole body ached of pleasure. Fernando readied another punch, but back offed for a second. He needed more information than that. Gonny opened his eyes and started to pant heavily he wanted more. Fernando just stood there glaring at him. Gonny continued to pant heavily. Something was going through his mind, but Fernando had a hard time telling what it was, but Mr. Syphilis must have been a part of it. This Mr. Syphilis was quite a mystery to Fernando. He didn't give off a very threatening precision when they first talk. But the way this crazy lust filled masochist remain quite every though a good beating was right in front of him. Syphilis must be a very powerful and dangerous man to keep this Dwarfen beef cake in check. But Fernando wanted answers and he couldn't relay on his memories due to all of the booze, drugs and weird sex.

He walked away from Gonny for a little bit to gather the photos all over the floor. He placed them back in the order when he first looked though them. Good old Gonny might not be able to use his mouth, but that's not the only body that speaks. He put the photos down his shorts and started to strut his way to the hanging dwarf. Gonny could barely control himself anymore, He was completely in Fernando's hands now. Fernando stands right in front of the panting fiend. He pull the photos from his shorts.

"Now Piggy you known what I handling in my hands" asked Fernando. Gonny suddenly went quite, fear started to crawl down his spine. Fernando just got his first answer out of him and he has to reward him. Fernando grabbed Gonny by his shirt and thrusted his knee right to his gut. The fiend gasped for air and coughed violently, but not bit of it felt of angst. Fernando took the photos from his shorts and held them in front of Gonny. He stared down him with a rather blank expression. He started to flip thought the photos very slowly. He watched Gonny's face very carefully. Fernando would be half way though the photos before getting anything out the dwarf.

"Stop" said Gonny very quietly. Fernando was surprised that he spoke at all. He faced the photo towards himself. The photo of himself and others getting various kinds of booze poured on them. When he first looked at this photo he thought nothing of it. Fernando has taken hundreds photos like this in the past. What could be so important for Gonny to open his mouth? Now Fernando had to beat the answer out of him.

"Oh on it seems that little piggy squealed when he wasn't suppose too" sassed Fernando. He reached for one of Gonny's nipples and give a powerful twist pond grabbing it. The sounds made it seem like a whole petting zoo was getting stabbed in the dick. The final wall blocking Fernando was gone and now he was about to grab what he wanted. Gonny's face was no longer that a furious beast, it now resembled that of boozed up homeless man passed out on the floor. He was no longer the Mister Dangerous Fernando's pubs once sensed. Under his breath he keep uttering about a pompous platypus. Fernando had everything wanted from the dwarf and it was now time to cut him down.

"Since the little piggy been such a good boy, let's go for a ride." said Fernando. He was dragging Gonny across the floor. He pulled the motorbike from the ground and tired the end of Gonny's rope. He revved up the engine and speeded out of Gooseman's yard. Fernando had all the pieces he needed to find where Gooseman is. He continued to pull sick tricks as he travel the rocky and rough forest path. Gonny felt ever trick on the way. Fernando approach a hill with a tree truck at the top of it. He swigged the rope holding the bloody and beaten Gonny around the truck. Good old Gonny was now dangling atop the hill and he could fall at a moment. Fernando pulled a card from his shorts and placed it in between Gonny's butt cheeks.

"The next time you want to have fun with me give me a call so I can be better prepared" said Fernando. "My prices aren't too high, and oh by the way there is quite the gimp gather at the bottom of this hill."

Gonny had a great grin on his face as Fernando untied the rope from his bike. He a long trip down the hill before ending up in the hands of the deprived gimps and as he landed at the bottom, Fernando could sense that Mister Dangerous was back. But he wouldn't be a problem anymore. And the best part of it all he know where he needed to go next The Pompous Platypus. The most vile, perverted and largest sex dungeons in the southern part of Pleasure Island, but deep down his blows Fernando known he would come across his friends there.


End file.
